totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Hostage
General Chat OMG! So I quickly read through this before I have to run off to work but it seems <3333. I love the hosting dynamics omg. I will post my actual comment later today maybe tomorrow? I'm working in the city beside mine, so it's going to be a longer day than normal, and then I'm going to the night market. But <3333 So glad this is posted. ZacAttack Rawr 09:59, July 15, 2016 (UTC) Well it took a while, but I've finally commented :p Prologue: So I read the Prologue a while ago and loved it then, so I don’t know if I end up repeating myself, but here’s my thoughts on it. Lol, Patricia is me. Patricia is all of us. And she’s spilling some truth tea about ‘Outlaster’. I get the feeling the cancellation of the Astounding Race are based on your own fears (and its rather poor ratings last season, at least the American version). I’m sad that Patricia’s answer to this is to draw KC upon her head, but not entirely surprised. She was working towards being a better person over it after S.S.TD, but it takes time and she still has some issues to work out. I also have to say I love Patricia’s mom here, she’s a beast <3 And she is right in that Patricia is overreacting, even if I completely relate to Patricia. Maybe I have this wrong but isn’t the American version of Big Brother the one where the houseguests vote? Of course you could be changing it for the story, not sure :p Also, no idea who this Sandra was but since she’s named Sandra I assume she’s a queen. Flutina and Chip cameo! Amazing <3 Patricia should start her own show, she is a reality TV expert. Lol, I love the boss is the same as the secretary. And given she calls him a manatee, I’d almost joke he was you but his description failed to mention fabulous, windswept hair so I know its not. (I do love the references to Manatees every chapter!) Does Patricia live in Utah? Or did she just go all the way over there to pitch her show to TV? If she does live there, it's a big coincidence she and Meredith live in the same state. Also Meredith! :D I’m excited to hear from her again! It's been a while; my memory of Merdith (who I swear was named Margaret xD) is basically her elimination chapter and Patricia with her in the finale. But I love her character and her silly spirit. It sounds like she’s a little more clever this time, a little more sassy. I’m so glad she and Pat are still friends <3 I also didn’t notice it right away, but upon rereading, her money problems seem to be mentioned in chapter 1, and maybe a recurring story element… Lol, I tried to get into Big Brother but it was awful. So I feel Patricia. The dynamic between Meredith and Patricia is fun though, with their natures as an optimist and a pessimist. I guess its good Meredith can be sassy too though, so she’s not being out snarked by Patricia the whole time. And what is that man reading D: So, is this version of ‘Large Sibling’ Patricia is suggesting like, the American version where the houseguests vote? What are the rules? Because apparently they also have teams as we see in the first chapter… Also, that Trump-Obama joke is hysterical xD Yeah, the cash prize is really important, you have to keep people motivated. I mean Patricia, you needed a cheap budget, especially one not to get cancelled like Large Sibling. I didn’t realize Meredith was hispanic. xDDD Hearing about the gates of the majestic house, I imagined it as Marge’s ranch, a great location for a TV show...if Patricia could use it. I’m so excited to Marge again <3 She was an amazing character, and I love elderly women (weird phrasing I know), so I’m glad you decided to bring her back! I didn’t know she was spanish either, but I love the idea she’s related to Meredith. And she seems she might have a good conflict with Patricia... So the show will be in a basement? That’s just silly! what next a show in a used mini van? JK, I actually like the idea. Sounds like the small cramped space might play into people’s psyches and the teams will be forced to interact in such close quarters. Plus I’m sure there’s some cool stuff in that basement xD Overall, I loved, loved, loved the prologue! Every joke hit and I was laughing and smiling the whole time. The hosting dynamics between Patricia, Meredith and Marge seem interesting and hilarious and I like the set up of Patricia’s story here; trying to go from a fan of reality TV to having your own show, and the struggles of it. It’s an interesting plot that feels like it’ll keep me invested throughout the whole thing. Just a great idea for a fic and a great start. Chapter 1: So this is more about character introductions, so I guess I’m going to start off just talk about the separate characters and my feelings on them; *Anna: She’s my favorite so far <3 I have a soft spot for ignored or abused characters, and this poor girl is just so pitiful. Even her label is super harsh, “The Afterthought”. But also...her butt monkey moments were funny xD I both laughed and felt bad at things like her saying “So I decided to just sit on the ground alone like I’m used to…” Or her confessional that interrupts the scene at the end and is cut off. I could see her being an early out, but I get the feeling she won’t be… *Darcy: Not sure what to make of him; he gave me so wannabe detective vibes, making his label as the prodigy a little questionable in my head :p *Kelly: Every reality show needs a diva character! Kelly seems like she’ll be a big character. Her attitude was fun and I enjoyed her sarcastic personality, especially her sarcastically announcing the country guy won. *Ginger: I don’t really remember much of her. To be honest, she seemed a bit too much like Kelly. Both have orientated career and seems like a diva attitude, along with both having red hair. But that might be the point since Kelly has an interest in her. *Gordie: He seemed nice and I laughed at him actually believing he won...but that he got real angry and violent over being lied to. O-o Which was a little much. But I enjoy country bumpkins and laughed at his referring to a lamp as a “new fangled device”, so I think I’ll like him. *Nyx: Seems like he’ll be funny, but he was a bit minor. Love the name! *Olga: So she could also be my favorite, because she was hilarious! From her kinda broken English to her laugh. *Pablo- Seemed a bit like a know it all and condescending, along with having a ‘I know/can do everything’ complex. Sees like he could have a rivalry with Darcy. *Rosalyn- As one of the last to arrive its hard to tell about her, but she seems rather sweet. I felt real bad as Meredith broke her promise D: And certainly has some shipping possibilities… *Rich- Well he harassed a woman and is overall a jerk, so he can be the first out. *Shoshana- I love some cynics and snarkers, so I think I’ll enjoy her. Her comments to Tamara and Talon were funny xD *>Sid- I feel like a lot of people won’t like Sid because he is an athletic type, which people tend to dislike on the wiki. Overall, I think I’m leaning towards liking him though. He was rather aggressive about Talon and a little stereotypically jockish, but not overtly cocky. And he has enthusiasm and seems to have an issue to be talked down, which will be interesting to explore. *Talon- He seemed like a good balance to the more extreme and or violent personalities of the other contestants, and I already have some shipping possibilities. A little hypocritical to be a guy about peace but hate Gordie, but Gordie isn’t interested in peace so I guess maybe I can understand. *Tamara- Who doesn’t like the mom character? I can’t tell if she’s someone who is just motherly or an actual mom, but I like her! She certainly befriends and defends some of the other best characters (Anna and Olga) and I like her backpack of convenience. Overall, it's hard to make an impression of how I feel about these characters just yet, since we’re only getting a small introduction to them. But I think I could end up liking most of them and want to know more about them! I did get a bit confused at Patricia’s ending line. Somebody wants to kill everybody else already? I know they can’t mean literally, and there are some rather obvious suspects (such as model who is annoyed with everyone…). But this statement makes everyone like real suspicious? Rereading it makes more sense now (I also got confused and thought Talon was talking about Sid). I think I took it too literal :p The team names were also hilarious; I hope the other team end ups being called the ‘groceries xD The best part about the chapter however was Meredith, Marge and Patricia! Their dynamic is hilarious and all their jokes were cracking me up, from Marge’s moisture dilemma to Patricia needing to unclog the toilet. I feel the wiki has been graduating to more emphasis on hosting dynamics and the hosts as character themselves, and Patricia as a host is such an amazing idea. I enjoyed her hiding in the basement, acting as an all seeing agent and how mysterious she made herself seem...until it was ruined xD I’m invested in Patricia’s story, she was one of the best parts of SSTD, so I hope can she succeed in her attempts. Marge was hilarious too! The moisture bit may be my favorite part. I get the feeling she just let the girls have their show so she could force them to do chores for her…. And I really found Meredith funny and compelling too; her trying to be friendly to the other contestants but having to hurt them and trying to juggle this job and her aunt’s antics. Meredith was a character I liked but didn’t stand out too much in S.S. TD as I remember, so I’m enjoying her bigger role and story here too. She might have been my favorite character in this chapter. Overall, I’m so excited for this series and think its off to a good start and want to sink my teeth into some more <3 --'Now to find out who this monster really is...*gasp* Old man Rhonda! ' 04:47, September 4, 2016 (UTC) Zac's Corner Because I Know He Will Do This Sooner Or Later right bby? Manatee12 "A man destined to hang can never drown. A man destined to drown can never burn. A man destined to fry can never ever ever die in any other way but frying." 04:51, July 15, 2016 (UTC)